


Bucket List

by Alostboi101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Ace character, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Anixety, Crack, Gay Characters, Gay Stuff, M/M, Other, Rated teen for swearing, Space Exploration, Star Trek inspired, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, asexual Seungmin, basically stray kids star trek au, cafffeine abue, drug abuse?, enjoy, heavily implied smut, heavily inspired by incorrect stray kids but space version, hostile alien, i broke my keyboard last night and its making my spelling more horrific, i cant spell caffeien to save my life, injuries, jeongin is shy, kidnap, lost in space inspired, no actual smut just very implied, no one dies i promie, possible interogation, possible kidnpa, possible tortue again idk, sex jokess, so maybe kidnap probaby knowing me, teenagers in space what did you actually expect, thank god for spell check, this is completely free writing i have no got a plan, way too much caffeine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alostboi101/pseuds/Alostboi101
Summary: When Bang Chan is told that he is going to be the captain of a five year exploration mission, he didn't know what to expect.So he chose a ship, gathered a crew and set off.He did not expect to be bonded with family, no matter how crazy and weird they could be or how crazy or weird the missions turned out to be. He knew, he would never forget those five years....alternativly, stray kids star trek au. They have a ship and a nine man crew, well, eight man and one boy crew and they go off to explore a path that leads out of the solar system. A path no maned craft has ever reached





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of star trek references becuase im a huge fucking nerd.   
> Star ship is called NCC-4419, USS-M.I.A  
> all the members have star trek roles/positions and stuff and i got inspired by the next gen sssssshhh  
> not very planned out and doesnt apply to the star trek timeline just used the ship, maybe early 22 centuary? beginning of space exploration  
> .  
> free writing this has no plan or schedual

Yang Jeongin glanced around his room. It was very similar to his room back at Starbase academy. Cold, grey metal walls. A few metal shelves. A single, simple bed with grew sheets, duvets and pillows. A single Black wooden desk with a simple grey, metal lamp and a bathroom.  
The bathroom was the same. Cold, metal walls, with dim orange lighting. the sink, shower and toilet were an immaculate porcelain white. A singe mirror above the sink reflected his face. A cold, emotionless expression. He was cold. Everything about the ship felt, cold. Lonely. Isolating. He didn't want to room alone. He didn't sleep well usually. Nightmares or just lack of will to.  
There was a knock at his door, it disrupted his thoughts and he moved into the bedroom, "Computer, open door", The door slid open and the Captain walked into Jeongin's room. He was dressed in his uniform. Simple, black fitting trousers made of lightweight material and a navy zip up jacket. Jeongin noticed the three gold stripes on Chris' shoulders, telling him that Chris was the most powerful man on the ship, the top of the ranks. Pinned to Chris' right chest pocket was a small golden badge in the shape of the Star Base insignia. Jeongin could just about make out the words, 'Captain', engraved into the metal.  
"I hope you've made yourself comfortable here"  
Jeongin nodded timidly, then added a small, "Yes Captain"  
The atmosphere became awkward once more and Jeongin glared down at his feet, clenching his jaw slightly.  
"Captain to the bridge please"  
A crew member Jeongin had yet to learn the name of spoke over the communication system and Chan nodded to himself, "I'll be off then, I trust you have your lessons with you"  
"Yes sir, " Chris nodded again and walked briskly to the door, it slid open without command, "Captain, wait!" Jeongin called after him and Chris paused.  
"What is it?"  
Jeongin stalled for time, his mind convincing him it wasn't important, "Never mind. Sorry sir"  
.  
Chris stared at the cold metal doors of the elevator, mind wondering what Cadet Jeongin wanted. Chris wanted to give a comfortable, secure and trustworthy feel towards the crew. He wanted them to trust him. The elevator paused and the doors slid open with a soft hiss and he walked onto the bridge.  
"Star base, dock 9, this is NCC-4419, USS M.I.A we are ready to go, permission to leave star base required"  
"Captain all engines are ready"  
Chan stared out at the scene on the main viewer. He lent back in the Captain's chair. The star base loomed in front of them, a ton of other small and huge vessels, carries, buses and star ships surrounded it. Docking, landing, leaving. His eyes moved to observe the bridge and his hand picked crew, and the infinite amount of space just for them to explore.  
"Captain, we have permission to de attached from the star base"  
Chan snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, "Commander Lee, set course for Jupiter warp speed 4"  
"Yes sir"  
Chris could feel the vibrations through the floor, the background noise of the engine waking up and coming too life.  
He felt as if something had grabbed his collar and yanked him back. His head hit the back of the Captain's chair and he felt the USS MIA leap into space. No simulation could've prepared him for experiencing warp speed first time.  
.  
Jeongin took a deep breath and set his pen down on the desk. He glanced back at the timetable he had just created for his lessons. Giving him time for eight lesson a day.  
"Cadet Yang please report to the bridge"  
He froze, slight fear pooling in his stomach, why was he needed at the bridge? He had barely unpacked his things. Jeongin sighed and grabbed the black academy blazer sitting on the bed. He pulled it on, ignoring the anxiety building up in him and focusing on how cold it seemed on the ship instead.  
.  
"Cadet Yang, I've been informed that you're studying engineering software and protocol coding is that correct?" The captain asked and Jeongin nodded timidly. He could feel the eyes of the bridge crew burning through the back of his blazer and he shrunk under the Captain's gaze. "If I'm right to assume, you will be undertaking the role of our computer science officer when you graduate?"  
This time Jeongin managed a meek, "Yes sir", wanting nothing more than to just perish through the metal floor.  
"Go down to engineering, you'll be shadowing Lieutenant Lee this month"  
.  
Jeongin couldn't hide his excitement as he ran through the common room and into his room. He didn't even think before shoving today's lessons into his shoulder bag and running back into the elevator and jamming the button for engineering. All anxiety fears had instantly dissipated and he tugged on his shoulder strap excitedly.  
The doors slid open with a soft hiss and he stepped out of the elevator, the atmosphere was different here. The humming of the engine was louder and he could almost felt it in his rib cage. It was colder than before and slightly darker too. He walked further into engineering, looking for Lieutenant Lee but it seemed to be vacant.  
A loud crash from behind startled him and he whipped round, his neck stinging in protest of the action. A spanner lay on the metal floor, it definitely wasn't there before. Jeongin took another step back at looked up at the ceiling. It was a maze of wires and pipes, inter tangling and leading into various places in the ceiling and walls. And that's when Jeongin spotted Lieutenant Lee. Well. Spotted the Lieutenants legs dangling from a rather large pipe.  
"Lieutenant? Lieutenant Lee? Is that you", Jeongin called up to the roof, somewhere concerned for the Lieutenant's safety. He heard a slight grunt in return and a large stack of wires came tumbling down from the ceiling. Jeongin stepped out of the way and glanced back up at the figure wedge in between pipes. "Lieutenant, I've been assigned a your shadow for this month"  
A flop of blonde hair appeared from the pipes and something inaudible was sent in Jeongin's direction. A rope was let down from the ceiling and the Lieutenant slid his way to Jeongin. Now he could get a proper look at the Lieutenant, who, didn't seem more than 18 years old. His hair had been bleached blonde and through the oil and grime Jeongin could see freckles scattered across the Luitenant's cheeks. In conclusion, Jeongin thought the Luitenant was rather handsome.  
"Lieutenant, I'm Cadet Yang, I've been assigned as your personal shadow"  
The Lieutenant nodded, "I heard." He strode over to a table in the corner, illuminated by a laptop and single desk lamp. His eyes poured over the blueprint plans spread across the table, almost forgetting Jeongin's presence. "I'm Felix, call me Hyung, Luitenant is too formal" Jeongin was surprised by the Luitenant's deep voice, it didn't match his looks and previously he had assumed it was deep due to being up to high.  
"Jeongin, Yang Jeongin"  
"Well, there's not much for you to do right now. I''ve fixed the wires up there and now it's signing stuff so if you have lessons or something then-"  
"I've got them in my bag, I'm studying engineering software and protocol coding, I will be the computer science officer"  
Felix hesitated, focusing on removing his oil sodden gloves to stall for time, "I guess, you could look over the nuclear core's software if you wanted. But after your lessons"


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain's log, star date, 2157. January, 1st. Captain Christopher Bang. The crew seem to have settled on the ship smoothly. I've assigned Cadet Yang as Lieutenant Felix' shadow for this month. I have not spotted any problems between crew members as of yet and hope that continues-"  
Chris' log was interrupted by a loud thump followed by a loud screech of pain. He sighed, "Computer, end log", and walked into the corridor.   
There was nothing, no one lying in a pool of blood, no one fighting on the floor. Thankfully. Only faint receding footsteps. He sighed once more before retreating to his room.   
.  
"You just gotta stay positive, focus on the good things", Felix rambled, Jeongin glanced at him from across the room. Wondering how the Lieutenant was going to get down the stairs with the mass of equipment in his arms.   
"Hyung do you want help?",   
Felix shook his head, catching his foot on the railing and tripping. The many boxes slid from his arms and clattered down the stairs and he followed, Landing front first onto his arms.   
"Wow, I sure as hell got down those stairs fast"   
.  
.  
.  
"Captain we have arrived at the planet", Commander Lee announced and the crew glanced back at Chris for the orders.   
"Lieutenant Han and Commander Seo report to the bridge please, Commander lee. You will fly a small craft to the planet's surface and watch guard while the other two collect the science samples they need" The elevator doors opened with a soft hiss and Changbin and Jisung stepped onto the bridge, "Commander Seo. You will escort Lieutenant Han on the planet while he gathers the samples needed, star base have mentioned that the planets inhabitants, despite being primal have been previously violent to star base missions so be careful and shoot to stun, Seungmin can you breif the three on the mission?"   
The three crew members made their way to Seungmin's station.   
"Commander Lee you do not need to exit the craft, Seo you need to constantly keep watch of Han, there have been previous reports and suspicions of these primals being cannibals. Han, this planet has the saltiest and most acidic lake so far discovered, second only to Commander Lee's bitchy ass," the comment earned Seungmin a glare and a kick from Minho, and he grinned before continuing, "Star base wants both test results and samples"   
.  
Jisung sat in the cramped craft. The three of them were silent, Minho concentrating on flying the craft, Changbin looked bored out of his mind and Jisung felt to awkward to say or do anything. He could feel the tension between the two Commander's and it was starting to get awkward. The craft shook slightly and Changbin cursed under his breath.   
"Could you fly any worse?", he snapped at Minho.   
Minho scoffed, "Are you really one to critise? Weren't the only cadet to fail the flight test at the academy? Ever?"   
Changbin rolled his eyes, "At least I can actually fight"  
"Oh yeah? I could take you down in seconds"   
"Fucking try me y-"  
"GUYS SHUT UP" Jisung had had enough.   
.  
Jisung stepped out of the craft, immediately his eyes stung from the amount of salt and acidity in the air and he fixed the oxygen mask around his face. He tugged at his backpack straps out of slight nerves, Changbin was behind him with a large rifle, it did help to calm the nerves a bit. Jisung's hand brushed against the small hand gun sitting in his belt, it was set to stun as to Captain's orders, The weight had reassurance  
The two walked towards the lake, steam was rising from the surface and Jisung's eyes watered from the vapor.   
"You two have a 15 minute slot until the acid in the vapor starts to harm you, so hurry up Jisung", Minho's voice came through the comms, "The clouds are blocking our signal to the M.I.A"   
Jisung picked up his pace and slung his bag off his shoulders, immediately unloading the equipment that he had packed. Changbin stood with his back facing him, eyes fixed on the tree lining, looking out for the primates.   
"Say Jisung, how salty would you say this lake is?", Changbin asked, he seemed bored. He always seemed bored.   
"I would give you the scientific measurement but I doubt you would understand, so about a hundred times saltier than the dead sea on earth"   
Changbin ignored the snarky comment from Jisung, more intent on roasting Minho, "So it is true, nothing in the universe is as salty as Minho's bitchy ass"   
They heard a distorted sigh through the comms, "Both of you, look up, yeah, a bit to the left", the two of them followed Minho's instructions. They saw the craft, and Minho sitting in the pilot's seat. He seemed rather pissed off. Slowly but surely, they could see him raising a middle finger through the steam and the glass. Jisung tried to hide his laughter as he packed up his measuring equipment.   
"Oh hey Changbin look, my finger is almost as small as your dick"   
"Yeah at least I haven't slutted my way through star base academy"   
"You know, even with that attitude. I've gotten laid more than you"   
"Guys, come on"


	3. Chapter three

Woojin sighed to himself as the door to the med bay slid open once more, "Gimme a minute". First injury of the following five years and somehow Woojin knew, it was going to be these two. Turning round his suspicions were confirmed as he saw Lieutenant Lee holding a bloody and bruised forehead supported by Cadet Yang. This was going to be a long five years. He turned his back to the pair and his attention back to Jisung. Somehow the lake being the most acidic lake known so far didn't quite process in Jisung's mind while he as analyzing the samples and now suffered with minor acid burns on his hands were it burnt through the gloves. "You'll live, " he muttered as he fixed the bandages, before turning back to face the new pair. Felix was now sitting on one of the beds, holding an ice pack to his head.   
.  
.  
The med bay was filled with soft electric beeps and humming from the engine and equipment, somehow, where ever Felix was he could never escape the sound of the engine. It was comforting in a sense.   
"Hey Jisung"  
"Yeah"  
"How long have you been awake?"  
"Long enough"  
"Same"  
silence fell over the dark med bay and the soft hum filtered through once more.   
"Hey, do you think I can fit fifteen marshmallows in my mouth?"   
"Coward, try twenty"  
.  
Yang Jeongin sighed into the dark gray covers of his bed. It seemed colder, and he pulled the covers closer to him, trying to find warmth and comfort. He was lost for a moment, there wasn't much he could do. Usually when this happened he could go to his friends room down the corridor or at least text them. He never felt more alone. Despite the ship having eight other crew members, they were strangers to him. He was alone, deep, dark and empty space surrounding him on every side, in a cold metal ship with eight strangers.   
He sniffed and tears fled down his cheeks, he rubbed them away hastily.   
.  
Chris sighed to himself, glancing at the computer he had seven minutes before his shift begun. Despite it being the next day, Chris felt no difference. It would be two oclock if he was on earth. Very early morning or late night depending how you look at it. He would have four hours of his shift on the bridge, an hour break for lunch and recreation and a further four hours. Then he was free to spend the next eight however he wanted and then the futher eight after that, sleeping. The 24hour day was split into three shifts, alpha shift, beta shift and gamma shift. This way there were three members constantly on watch in case of anything. Each member would have eight hours of work, eight hours of recreation or training or whatever they chose and a further eight hours of sleep. This was star fleet regulation and in Chris' opinion, a good choice. It promoted a strict and constant routine, one that was also secure and resonable. It prevented laziness, under or over sleeping and overworking.   
He now had three minutes before his shift begun and Woojin, his husband had just emerged from their shared room. His hair was still a little messy and he seemed slightly disorientated.  
The both of them had decided to skip breakfast, knowing their next meal was little than four hours away. Woojin made his way to Chris who lent against the counter in the common room. Two minutes now. Before the minutes seemed to stretch, now they seemed to slip between his fingers. Woojin rested his head on Chris' shoulder, relaxing into him as he rested his hands on Chris' hips. Chris returned the gesture, his left hand lazily playing with Woojin's hair. "One minute", he mumbled and Woojin nodded.   
"I've got two idiots to attend to"  
Chris laughed, a warm familiar sound that caused Woojin's heart to flutter slightly, "Jisung and Felix right?"  
"yeah, Jisung burnt his hands on the acid samples, said he forgot that it was acidic", he continued, head now buried in Chris' neck, seeking warmth and comfort in his still sleepy state.  
"Shit is he okay?", there was urgency in his tone, of course, he was the Captain, Woojin wondered whether it was responsibility or actual concern for the boy.   
"He'll live, might have scars but they'll fade over time."  
"Captain Bang please report to the Bridge, Commander Kim please report to med bay, Luitenant Hwang please report to the bridge" The computer announced and Chris sighed. He leaned into Woojin once more, giving the older a soft kiss before parting.


	4. the 'dog'

Changbin sighed to himself as he checked the last few corridors, it had been a long shift.   
They had stopped and taken a break at the nearest space market, restocking on supplies and various other things, taken a break from working to become tourists for a few hours.   
They were exploring after all.   
He hadn't found much, it was loud, busy and they weren't used to humans. Humans had only recently reached out to other civilizations and races, and most of the time they were scared of humans.   
Changbin stepped into the elevator, only having to check engineering for stowaways or other parasites that liked the look of the ship. It was his job, as head of security and he reckoned he did a pretty good job.   
When the doors hissed open, Changbin immediately picked up on hushed whispers ad shuffling down the corridor. He paused, hand resting on the gun tucked into his belt and setting it to stun. Hoping it was just some little trader set on making profit rather than something dangerous.   
He did not, in fact, expect to see Felix, Hyunjin and Jisung, dragging an unidentifiable creature through the corridors of engineering. He considered talking to them or sorting out and gave up immediately, turning on his heal to find Woojin.   
.  
"I hope you have a good explanation for this".   
The three boys stopped, the creature made a squeak in protest. Its tentacles grabbing tightly around Hyunjin's ankle causing him to fall.   
"Oh yeah we have three, you can pick your favorite", Jisung provided, earning a punch in the arm from Felix.   
"Save it for the Captain", Woojin lent down, struggling to de-attached the creatures tentacles from Hyunjin's ankle and, eventually, picking it up. He was relieved to find matted fur instead of slime or more tentacles like he would've guessed.   
.  
Chris and Woojin stared at the, now contained, creature in slight disgust, confusion and annoyance.   
"What even is it?", Chris eventually asked and Woojin couldn't answer. The creature stared at the pair through its five eyes.   
Woojin sighed, "Even the databases have nothing on it, my best guess is that's its a hybrid either selectively breed or surgically altered"   
Chris made a face and sipped at his coffee, "That's sick", Woojin nodded in a agreement.   
"Apparently human's are the only race with twisted minds"  
A silence fell over them, to be interrupted by another squeak and a thump as the creature hit the glass with one of its tentacles. Leaving behind a trail of unidentifiable slime.   
"You better check Hyunjin's ankle and make sure it's not toxic or something"   
Woojin nodded and reached for the radio attached at his belt, "Luitenant Hwang please report to med bay"   
"What are we even going to do with it? I mean we can't return it or get rid of it exactly..."   
"Try to keep it alive until Star fleet tells us what to do with it, worst case scenario it is a hybrid and is in a lot of pain, obvious option is-"  
"Putting it out of it's misery, my head hurts"  
"I'm not giving you more painkillers"  
"Why not?"  
"Chris, you've drunk nothing but coffee for the last three shifts and you don't even take the vitamins you're lacking from sun, painkillers will not help"   
"Yeah but I'm busy"  
"If you don't take a break from coffee and start on those vitamins I will order you on a medical break, I'm serious"   
The doors to med bay hissed open, interrupting Woojin's slight scold and they both turned to see Hyungjin. Who's face had paled upon seeing the Commander and The Captain, assuming he was in trouble.   
Chris caught onto this and mumbled, "I'm not gonna scold you while you're injured", before moving to sip at his coffee, remembering what Woojin had just told him, and dumping it down the sink before leaving.   
.  
"What were you three thinking?"   
Felix, Hyunjin and Jisung stood in a line in the Captain's office which was a small, cramped room. And good for shouting in. Chris had put on his 'angry, disappointing Captains' voice and the three boys were positively terrified. "Do you realize how serious this it? You three have committed a Star Fleet felony. You would be trialed, stripped of your rank and monitored on earth. All that hard work in the academy, this five year mission, down the drain."  
He sighed and sat behind his desk.   
"We wanted to get a birthday present for Cadent Yang", Jisung spoke quietly, "I'm sorry sir, it was my idea and I take full responsibility of my actions and consequences, Felix and Hyunjin were under my influences and were not at fault".   
Felix, Hyunjin and Chris couldn't believe what they were hearing and Chris felt a small surge of pride, knowing he had picked the right crew.   
"That won't be necessary Lieutenant, I've sent a transmission to Star Fleet saying the creature made it's way independently onto the ship and we can't return it."  
"Thank you sir"   
"Dismissed, just don't do something stupid like that again"  
.  
.  
.  
The soft glow of the light panel in the wall bathed the two of them in a deep orange. It made Chris' head feel heavy and sleepy. He knew he would fall asleep to the hum of the ship's engine in a mere few minutes.   
"You're stressed about something", Woojin announced, his voice was soft and tired, echoing how Chris felt.   
"I'm always stressed about something, it's part of my personality at this point"   
"No, you know what I mean, it's bothering you more than it probably should", He sat on the low mattress, pulling Chris gently into his embrace. Chris noticed he smelt slightly of toothpaste and he let out a big sigh into Woojin's chest. "That was a huge sigh", he chuckled and moved his hand gently through Chris' dyed blond hair.  
"Yeah, I just realized how lucky I am to have this amazing crew, I mean yeah they're complete dumbness sometimes but I wouldn't change them one single bit", a comfortable silence fell over them, accompanied by the soft hum of the engine through the metal walls.   
Woojin pressed a kiss to Chris' temple, "They wouldn't be here without you",   
.  
The door to the science office slid open and Jisung lifted his head from his calculations to see a sleepy, messy haired Hyunjin step into the room, which was the last thing he expected. At further inspection Jisung noticed he was wearing his pajamas, which were an old faded t shirt and baggy sweat pants, and his shoe laces were untied. "Can we talk?", he asked and Jisung nodded.   
Hyunjin took the seat opposite Jisung and sat awkwardly, a slight blush falling over his cheeks and his eyebrows furrowed at what to say. Jisung waited patiently.   
"What happened today-"  
"It's okay, I would've done that for anyone"  
"No, that's not it"   
Now he had Jisung's attention.   
"I'm sorry that I was horrible to you during our academy training, I had a lot of repressed anger and emotions that I took out on you. My parents always pressured me into being very sciency and academically smart but no matter how hard I tried and studied it was never good enough. And when you came along, they would always compare me to you and I know it's not an excuse but it's a reason and I'm sorry"  
Jisung stared at his hands, not entirely sure what to say. He hadn't expected such a similar situation to himself, nor such honesty from Hyunjin. Not to mention that it would take some getting used to thinking about Hyunjin as his crew member, or as his friend rather than his enemy.   
"I, um, it's a bit like that. I always wanted to do tactics and it was my childhood dream but I wasn't naturally good at it, I could never figure out how to improve and although my parents supported me in doing Science they made me reseal, quite harshly, that I couldn't do tactics, and I took that out on you"   
Now the playing ground way fair, Jisung thought. He had left the next move to Hyunjin, both boys had laid out their hearts to each other.   
"Can we start again?", Hyunjin asked timidly, eyes not quite meeting Jisung's,  
"Of course", now they met his and Jisung held his gaze, noticing how the mole under his left eye gave a perfect imbalance to his already perfect features.   
.  
.  
.  
three days later  
.  
Chris and Woojin sat down at the table in the common room.  
"We have to tell him the dog died", Chris decided.   
Woojin winced at the term 'dog' , "Technically it's not-"  
"We agreed we were going to refer to it as a dog, remember"   
Woojin sighed painfully.   
"I mean we don't have to tell him,"  
"Of course we do, he's not exactly going to forget about it"  
They both fell silent as Jeongin entered the common room, they exchanged glances as he poured himself a glass of water and Woojin furiously shook his head. His death glare at Chris being replaced with a warm smile as Jeongin at down with his breakfast.   
"Good morning Cadet."  
"Morning, Commander, Captian."  
Chris sighed, chewing at his lip in anxiety, "Jeongin... so you know that dog that came aboard the ship"   
"Chris don't you dare", Woojin hissed angrily into his ear but Chris ignored him, "Unfortunately he ran away", Woojin interrupted before Chris could continue, kicking Chris under the table.   
Jeongin paused eating is cereal, "Oh no, how come?"   
"He didn't want you to see him die" Chris blurted before Woojin could stop him.   
"CHRISTOPHER!", Woojin screaming, slamming his hand on table, startling both Chris and Jeongin


End file.
